Dora Marquez
Dora Marquez (more commonly known as Dora the Explorer) is the second most chosen character for a troublemaker, Despite her being a protagonist, she has a bad habit of forcing many users to watch her show. As seen in OliverWestern's videos, her attitude grew worse as she got older. Dora met the following three requirements for being a Troublemaker, as 1: she is disliked by the whole GoAnimate Community, 2: she goes exploring, albeit without parental permission, and 3: she goes exploring on her own when she should be at home with her parents. In a fictional game GoGang: Gangs on Control, she is the boss of Marquez County gang, which conquers the southern part of GoCity. Main Enemies As a direct result of the level of hatred shown towards her, it can be safely said that many of our users have decided to use Dora as a troublemaker in their grounded series including (but not limited to): Slippy V, adamkleinschmidt2003, African Vulture (briefly), Robbie, GoAniGal12, Zelda Hackenbush, VideoGamesYesBabyShowsNo, 57kirbyTV, Ryan Helmke, thegoldenbrick1, OliverWestern, OfficerPoop247, Toon and gaming toys VGCP And many others. Bio Dora is one of the most commonly used characters to get into dead meat; as a direct result of this, she always gets expelled from school without fail. In Episode 3 of the OliverWestern series, Oliver made Dora say that pea is spelt pi-ss when the correct spelling is a pea. OfficerPoop247 even made Dora hate Funai! She is also commonly known for her is watching movies and TV shows made by Nickelodeon and/or Paramount Pictures. Whenever she watches those show, she gets in deep trouble as well. She is a non-troublemaker in Rhianna's videos. She uses the original DTE look in Rhianna's videos Fora the F***er In a few videos published on YouTube, she's seen as having a twin sister going by the name of Fora the F⚫⚫⚫er; who was basically the Good Guy version of Dora, until a recent video confirmed that she too was a troublemaker, albeit not on the same level as Dora. Other In thegoldenbrick1's videos, she has triplet sisters named Bora, and Cora. Given to her by her guardian angel. As of right now, nothing is known about them other than Bora being in a relationship with Caillou's triplet brother Baillou. Barnhurst Prison In OliverWestern's videos, Dora is very badly-behaved, that she makes other well-known Troublemakers look so well behaved; she is also serving time in Barnhurst Prison for being naughty. It should be noted that when OliverWestern created Dora, he had accidentally made her look like a prostitute. Dora was eventually written out of the show in order to make way for Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, three new troublemakers from Dexter's Laboratory who made their debut in Episode 19. It was recently announced by OliverWestern that her good behaviour will not last after he refused to rule out a fourth season. Gallery ''Dora the Explorer'' Dora.png|What she actually looks like Adamkleinschmidt2003's Dora.PNG|One Of Her GoAnimate Looks Dora_The_Explorer.png|Another One Of Her GoAnimate Looks Screen_Shot_2014-11-29_at_10.52.11_AM.png|Dora on steroids Screen_Shot_2014-07-04_at_5.18.53_PM.png|Alex Kimble's version Dora_says_spiders_are_insects_and_gets_grounded Dora Shocked.jpg|Dora watching porn like a naughty girl ''Dora and Friends: Into the City! DoraDAFVersionRobbie.PNG|Dora & Friends Dora (RobbiePWNS' version) Dora_Tween_Form.png|OliverWestern's version of Dora. DAF Dora Fat.jpg|Fat Dora from ''Dora & Friends, as seen from DAF Dora Gets Fat at Jollibee and Gets Grounded Teaser - DAF Dora Gets Grounded BIG TIME.jpg|She gets busted when she's watching something made by Paramount! For instance, Mean Girls is made by Paramount. Videos DAF Dora Gets Fat at Jollibee and Gets Grounded DAF Dora Watches Mean Girls and Gets Grounded BIG TIME! Dora Ungrounds Spongebob Ungrounded Grounders Diego, Alicia, Baby Jaguar (American Gulper's version), Cole Lewis Marquez, Mami, and Abuela (normally), None (Rhianna's videos) Category:Troublemakers Category:Female Characters Category:Troublemakers Fought By Powerpuff Girls Category:NoGang Members Category:Fictional Characters Category:Detention Center Prisoners Category:Mordecai's Enemies Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Mega Jerks Category:Mega Troublemakers Category:Jerks Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Jerks Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Massive Jerks Category:OliverWestern Series Characters Category:Title Characters Category:DTLTS Series Characters Category:Hispanic People Category:Characters voiced by Kayla Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Enemies of Pingy Animatronic Category:Enemies of Carkle the Animatronic Category:Enemies of thegoldenbrick1 Category:Friends or Enemies of Mordecai Category:SimpleGuy1401's Enemies Category:Friends or Enemies of SimpleGuy1401 Category:Friends or Enemies of Carkle the Animatronic Category:Female Fictional Characters Category:Girls Category:Bad girls Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Mario Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Caillou Fans Category:Dora Fans Category:Barney haters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non-abuser Category:Characters voiced by Kate Category:CaillouFangirl2004's series Category:CaillouFangirl2004's allies Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nickelodeon fans